


For All of Us

by Anonymous



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Gangbang, Humiliation, Incest, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:22:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22340254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Clarke is thrilled when her older sister invites her to spend Winter break with her and her college friends. What she doesn't know that Josie has a special surprise for her.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, Clarke Griffin/Bellamy Blake/Josephine Lightbourne/Gabriel Santiago/John Murphy/Raven Reyes, Clarke Griffin/Gabriel Santiago | Xavier, Clarke Griffin/John Murphy, Clarke Griffin/Josephine Lightbourne, John Murphy/Raven Reyes, Josephine Lightbourne/Gabriel Santiago | Xavier
Comments: 44
Kudos: 174
Collections: Anonymous, The 100 Kinkmeme Round 2020





	1. Chapter 1

Clarke has been looking forward to this trip for months now, since Josie mentioned it casually, and Clarke had to pretend like she didn’t want to be invited, because if her older sister knew how desperate she was to hang out with Josie’s college friends, she’d never invite her.

And then Josie _had_ invited her, and now Clarke is in the passenger seat as Josie drives them to the cabin she’s rented with her friends, and Clarke is buzzing with excitement, but she’s trying not to show it.

Josie pulls up in the driveway, and there are already a couple of cars there. The place is small, but stylish and well cared for.

Someone walks out onto the front deck, and Clarke immediately recognises it to be Bellamy Blake, one of Josie’s friends. She’s never met him, but she’s seen enough pictures of him on Josie’s Instagram stories. She may have a little crush on him, and he may be about eighty per cent of the reason she wanted to come on this trip.

Her stomach flips over as Bellamy saunters down the steps towards the car. Behind him, Josie’s boyfriend, Gabriel, slips through the screen door and follows Bellamy down the steps.

Clarke glances at Josie, and she’s met with her sister’s knowing smirk.

“What?” Clarke asks, flushing.

“He’s single, you know.”

“Who is?”

Josie raises an eyebrow. As if it isn’t obvious she’s talking about Bellamy. Instead of answering, Josie just unbuckles her seatbelt and gets out of the car, throwing herself into her boyfriend’s waiting arms. Bellamy hangs back, hands in his pockets. Clarke takes a moment to let her eyes flick over his body while no one is paying attention to her.

She gets out of the car, nerves churning in her belly. Bellamy looks over at her, and she has to force herself to hold his gaze. Josie and Gabriel are still wrapped up in each other.

“Hey, Princess,” Bellamy says. Clarke isn’t sure where the nickname came from, but she’s pretty sure she’d let him call her whatever he wants. “I’m Bellamy.”

“Clarke,” she returns, sounding altogether too eager. They both give an awkward glance towards Josie and Gabriel, before Bellamy clears his throat.

“They’re always like that,” he says. Clarke nods. She knows all too well. “How about we grab your bags and bring them inside?”

Clarke nods, and she pushes the car door closed before heading towards the back of the car, Bellamy following. Clarke pops the trunk open, and stares into it for a moment, confused at first, and then, realising the only suitcase in there is Josie’s, her stomach drops.

“Josie?” Clarke calls, trying to keep her voice even. “Did you put my suitcase in like you said you were going to?” There’s a pause, while Clarke’s anxiety starts to swell.

“Oops,” comes her sister’s voice. “I think I forgot.”

Clarke tells herself not to panic. She can feel Bellamy standing behind her, and she doesn’t want to embarrass herself by getting upset in front of him, when it was just a stupid mistake on Josie’s part, that can’t be fixed now anyway.

Josie appears at her side. “Sorry,” her sister says, though her tone is flippant, and Clarke wonders how sorry she really is.

“What am I going to do now?” Clarke asks. Does she sound whiney? She doesn’t want to sound whiney. She wants to seem cool and mature in front of Bellamy.

“We’ll go shopping in the morning,” Josie says. “You can survive one night in the clothes you’ve got on.”

Clarke nods, knowing her sister is right. There’s no sense in throwing a tantrum over something can be easily rectified tomorrow. It’s not that big of a deal.

“Yeah, okay,” Clarke agrees. She swallows, and turns back to Bellamy who gives a smile. She’s relieved that she hasn’t made a fool of herself yet.

Gabriel hoists Josie’s suitcase out of the car, and the two of them lead the way back into the cabin, Bellamy falling into step beside Clarke behind them.

“If you get really desperate, you can wear something of mine,” he winks. Clarke’s cheeks heat up, and she’s unable to form a response. She’s so not used to hot college guys flirting with her. So much for trying to seem cool.

He laughs, and it only makes Clarke blush more, and she’s grateful to be saved by another car pulling up the driveway. More friends of Josie’s that Clarke hasn’t yet met, but recognises. Raven Reyes and John Murphy. Josie runs to greet them with a squeal.

Clarke is forgotten as the three of them, and Gabriel and Bellamy, engage in a conversation about a party Clarke didn’t go to, and therefore has no idea what they’re talking about, and no way to include herself.

Inside, the new arrivals dump their bags, then eagerly run through the house, checking out each room. Clarke seems to be the only one who hasn’t missed a major problem.

“Jose?” she whispers, grabbing her sister’s arm. She doesn’t want anyone else to hear and think she’s a big baby. “There are only three bedrooms.”

Josie scoffs. “And six people. Two to a room, duh.”

“But—” Clarke swallows. She glances at Bellamy, who’s laughing at some joke Murphy just told. She’s not an idiot, she’s done the math. Josie and Gabriel are a couple, and Raven and Murphy are a couple. Which leaves her with Bellamy.

“Are you worried about sharing a room with a _boy?_ ” Josie teases. “I would have thought you’d be happy. I know you have a crush on him.”

“I do not,” Clarke huffs.

Josie rolls her eyes. “Whatever. It’s just a bed, Clarke. Grow up.” Before Clarke can protest, Josie turns back to the rest of the group. “Who’s ready for the hot tub?” she yells.

“I don’t have a swimsuit,” Clarke says, while the others voice their approval of Josie’s plan.

“It’s fine, Clarke,” Josie says, her tone making it clear she’s already sick of her sister’s complaining. “I have two, you can borrow one.”

Clarke doesn’t dare object. If Josie finds Clarke too annoying on this trip, she won’t invite her back for another. So Clarke graciously accepts the tiny white bikini from Josie, and waits for Bellamy to be done in their room before she wriggles into it.

It’s so small she already feels embarrassed wearing it, and she’s just standing alone in her room. The front of the bottoms barely covers her pussy, and the back is just a string between her ass cheeks. She’s just glad she thought to shave her pussy before she came.

The top is just as bad, and it would probably cover Josie’s flat chest just fine, but on Clarke’s considerably curvier form, the white triangles do nothing to hide her massive tits. She spills out of it in all directions, the only thing the material covers being her nipples, and even then, her large areolas threaten to be exposed with a wrong movement.

“Clarke, are you coming or what?” Josie yells, knocking on the door.

“I—I don’t know,” Clarke calls back. She can’t go out there like this, surely. She’s practically naked. But this must be the kind of thing college girls wear, right? Josie and Raven must be wearing similarly revealing bikinis.

“What’s wrong?” she hears Bellamy’s voice outside the door. Her stomach flips over.

“I don’t know,” Josie replies. “She won’t come out.”

Another tap on the door. “Clarke?” Bellamy calls. “Are you okay, Princess?”

“Yes,” she calls back, her voice strained. “It’s just—this bikini doesn’t fit me properly,” she admits. “I think I’m just going to get dressed. I’ll just sit by the edge and watch.”

“No, come on,” Bellamy says. “I’m sure it’s fine. No one is going to judge you.”

The door handle turns, and before Clarke can say anything, Bellamy is stepping into the room. She fights the urge to cover herself. He stares at her tits, and Clarke squirms under his gaze.

“See?” she whispers.

“Looks good to me,” he shrugs. “Come on.” He holds out his hand, and Clarke only hesitates a moment before taking it. He smiles, pleased. “Good girl,” he says. The words make her feel funny between her legs, almost like it turns her on to her him call her a good girl, though normally she’d think it patronising as hell.

She lets him lead her out to the hot tub. It’s cold out, though the back deck where the hot tub is is enclosed, but the heating hasn’t been on long enough for it to be warm yet. Clarke’s nipples stand on end, and she can only hope no one is paying enough attention to her to notice.

No such luck. Josie guffaws as soon as she sees her sister. “You look ridiculous, Clarke,” she laughs. “Look at her tits.”

Clarke crosses her arms over her chest, which is a mistake, as it only serves to push them up more, and her nipples almost make an appearance. Murphy snorts out a laugh, and Raven snickers, while Gabriel gives his girlfriend a warning nudge, that clearly says _be nice to your sister_.

“I think she looks good,” Bellamy says, climbing into the hot tub.

“Of course you do,” Josie says, rolling her eyes. “Are you getting in?” she says to her sister.

“Come on, Princess,” Bellamy grins. “You can sit next to me.”

Clarke gets into the tub next to him, if only because at least the water will provide her with more coverage than this stupid bikini.

“Good girl,” Bellamy whispers, throwing an arm around her shoulders.

There’s a cooler next to the hot tub, and Murphy reaches into it and tosses Bellamy a beer, which Clarke now realises everyone else is drinking too.

“Is Clarke allowed one?” Murphy asks, looking to Josie.

Josie considers. “Just one,” she decides. “She probably won’t like it anyway. Besides, I think she’ll enjoy tonight _much_ more if she’s sober.”

Josie is right. Clarke’s first sip of beer as her spluttering, and everyone else laughing at her. Josie starts up a drinking game then—a game of never have I ever. Clarke barely takes a sip of her beer the whole time, and the others notice. The game quickly turns from never have I ever, to everyone just asking Clarke what she has and hasn’t done.

“Given a blow job?” Raven asks. Clarke shakes her head.

“Been fingered?” Josie asks. Clarke squirms, shaking her head again. Somehow it’s so much worse saying this stuff in front of her sister.

“Anal?” Murphy asks.

“Of course she hasn’t done anal,” Bellamy snaps. His grip around her shoulders has tightened with every question, almost like he’s trying to protect her.

“Your question, Bell,” Josie says, raising an eyebrow, challenging him.

His fingers stroke her arm, and he turns towards her, breath hot on her ear. “Ever had an orgasm, Princess?” he asks.

Clarke shakes her head. “No,” she whispers, ashamed. She’s never been able to give herself one, and she’s never been touched by anyone else. Josie and Raven share a look, which Clarke doesn’t miss, and nerves settle in her belly.

Josie crosses the tub to sit beside Clarke, and Raven follows, floating just in front of her.

“Turn around,” Josie says. Both girls put their hands on her, and Clarke allows them to turn her around so she’s facing the outside of the tub. She glances at Bellamy who gives her an encouraging nod.

She can feel Raven’s hands on her back, and Josie’s hand on her thigh. “What are you doing?” Clarke asks nervously.

“We’re going to show you what an orgasm feels like,” Josie says. “A little help, Bellamy?” Clarke jumps as Bellamy’s hand grips her other thigh, and he and Josie pull her legs apart.

“I don’t understand,” Clarke squeaks.

Josie ignores her. “Jets, babe?” she says to Gabriel. He reaches over and presses a button on the side of the tub.

Instantly, a powerful jet of water hits Clarke’s clit. A startled cry leaves her mouth, and she tries to close her legs and swim away, but Josie, Bellamy, and Raven, hold her in place. The water blasts Clarke’s cunt, and she can feel something building inside her.

“Feel good?” Josie yells above the noise. Clarke can’t respond. She’s not sure if it feels good or not. It’s so much, too much, and they’re all watching her squirm and pant as she gets fucked by a jet of water.

It doesn’t take long. She bucks her hips against the water, shuddering as she has her first ever orgasm in front of her sister and all her sister’s friends. It’s humiliating. And yet, even after she’s come once, they still hold her there, and it hurts now, but still she has another orgasm only moments later.

The jets shut off, and Raven and Josie let go. Bellamy doesn’t. Tears form in Clarke’s eyes as she hears Raven, Murphy, and Josie laughing. Clarke wants to get out. She wants to go home. She wishes she’d never come. Did Josie only invite her hear so she could embarrass her? Make her wear a ridiculous bikini and come in front of everyone? Clarke has never been so humiliated in all her life.

“Hey, it’s okay, Princess,” Bellamy coos, noticing her tears. He pulls her close, wrapping her in his arms. “We’re just having fun. We just wanted you to know what it’s like. Everyone deserves to have an orgasm. And you looked so pretty doing it.”

Clarke wishes she could form some kind of response. But her throat is all scratchy, and if she tries to speak, she’ll just cry harder and embarrass herself more. She tries to extricate herself from Bellamy’s grasp, but he’s too strong, and he won’t let her.

“What are you doing? You want to go inside?” Clarke nods, and finally, he lets her go. Clarke stands up.

“Nice nipples,” Murphy snorts.

“Nice pussy,” Raven adds.

Clarke looks down. Her white bikini is completely see-through. Anything it covered before is now on display for everyone to see—her hard nipples, her pussy lips, red and puffy now after her orgasm.

“May as well have not worn a bikini at all,” Josie laughs. Clarke flies back down into the water, face burning.

“Enjoying the view, Bellamy?” Gabriel asks. “He likes your tits a lot, Clarke. Why don’t you take your top off for him? We’ve all seen them now anyway.”

Clarke shakes her head, not making eye contact. She doesn’t know what to do. They’ve all seen her most private parts, seen her orgasm. They’re all laughing at her. She feels like she’s just here for their entertainment.

“Leave her alone,” Bellamy says. He slings his arms over her shoulders again. This time, his hand comes to rest on her tit. Clarke is too humiliated to say anything, or to move away, so she lets it stay there.

The conversation moves on then, but Clarke isn’t listening, too busy reliving her humiliation over and over in her mind, even though everyone else seem to have forgotten already.

Bellamy’s hand fondles her tit, but he doesn’t pay her any attention other than that. She can feel his ministrations making her tingle between her legs again, and she knows she has to get out before she accidentally has another orgasm.

She throws one hand across her chest, and the other cups her pussy, and she shuffles out of Bellamy’s reach. He lets her this time. Then she turns, so only her ass is visible to those in the hot tub, and she gets to her knees. Too late, she realises the string between her ass cheeks has moved, and her asshole is now on display. She knows they’ve seen because Murphy gives a wolf whistle, and Josie and Raven start laughing again.

Tears in her eyes, Clarke scrambles out of the hot tub and makes a run for it, back to the safety of the cabin, to the ensuite in her room where she barricades herself in a hot shower.


	2. Chapter 2

She calms down a little under the steady pressure of the hot water. They can’t do anything to her in here. Maybe she’ll stay in here for the rest of the trip.

Still, her mind won’t stop dwelling on it, on what they did to her. On how badly she embarrassed herself in front of them. It makes her body feel hot, her stomach unsettled, her pussy throb. But that part must be unrelated, right? Maybe her body is remembering what it felt like to orgasm. Because there’s no way the urge to finger herself has anything to do with how humiliated she feels.

Eventually, she knows she has to get out of the shower, even if the only reason is that she’s run out of hot water. There’s no way she’s going back out there, though. She’s going to put her clothes back on and get into bed, and stay there for the rest of the night. Meanwhile, she’ll text her mom to come pick her up.

When she walks back into the bedroom, wrapped in a towel, Bellamy is lounging on the bed, fully dressed in jeans and a sweater, reading a worn paperback. Clarke clutches the towel tighter around her body. She hates that her heart still skips a beat when she sees him, even though he participated in Josie’s cruel games earlier.

Bellamy looks up from his book, and Clarke can already feel herself blushing. She wants to be mad at him, call him out for what he did, or at the very least ignore his existence. But she can’t. Her crush on him leaves her powerless.

“Clarke,” he says, getting up from the bed. His face is creased with guilt. “I’m so sorry,” he says earnestly. He walks over to her, putting his hands on her bare shoulders. “I just wanted you to experience an orgasm. I should’ve waited until we were alone.”

Clarke squirms. The thought of him bringing her to orgasm, alone in their room, has her cunt pulsing with need again. “It’s okay,” she whispers, even though she’s not totally sure it is.

“Must have been embarrassing for you to come in front of everybody.”

Clarke nods. She presses her legs together tightly. “It’s not just that,” she says. “Everyone saw—” she clams up, squeezing her eyes shut. It’s too humiliating to say out loud.

“What?” Bellamy says softly. His thumbs stroke her shoulders. “We saw your pussy?”

“You saw everything,” she says, dropping her head. He’s probably picturing it now. How ridiculous she looked in her see-through bikini, her tits, her pussy, her asshole, out in the open for everyone to see.

“It doesn’t matter, Clarke,” Bellamy assures her. “The others are so drunk they probably forgot already. And I really liked what I saw,” he smiles.

“Really?” Clarke says timidly.

“Yeah,” he says. “You’re gorgeous, Princess.” He toys with the top of her towel, his finger brushing against her breast. “Maybe you could show me again?”

Clarke shakes her head, and Bellamy sighs, stepping away. Clarke’s gut drops, hating the feeling of disappointing him. But she can’t just drop her towel in front of him. She doesn’t want anyone to see her naked again for a very long time.

“I’m sorry,” she squeaks. “This stuff is all new to me.”

“I know,” Bellamy says. He frowns. “Just thought you liked me is all. Thought you were going to be a good little girl for me.”

“I do like you.”

“But you won’t show me your tits again.”

Clarke swallows. She supposes that is what you do when you like someone. “Maybe later?” she says, hoping it will make him like her again. He nods, seeming satisfied. “Can, I um—can I have the room while I get dressed?”

Bellamy raises an eyebrow. “Sure,” he says. “But I don’t think you have anything to put on. Josie took your clothes. I tried to stop her, but she wasn’t having any of it.”

Clarke wants to cry. Why is her sister being so cruel to her? What is she supposed to do, walk around in a towel for the rest of the week?

Bellamy must notice her despair, because he puts his concerned face on again. “Hey, it’s okay,” he says gently. “Like I said before, you can wear something of mine.”

Clarke watches as he goes over to his suitcase on the floor, and pulls out knit sweater. He holds it out to her, and Clarke reaches out to take it from him. He snatches it away.

“I want to put it on you,” he says. Clarke shakes her head. It means he’ll see her naked again. Bellamy tilts his head. “Come on,” he says. “Let me put it on you, or you don’t get it at all. You’ll have to wear that towel all night. And you know Josie will find a way to take it from you.”

Clarke gives an anguished whine. Two options she hates the sound of. Yet, being naked in front of just Bellamy is better than being naked in front of everyone. So she nods, even though her whole body screams for her to stay covered.

“Good girl,” Bellamy smiles. He takes her hands and moves them away from her body, then unwraps her towel and lets it fall to the floor. Clarke burns with shame under his heated gaze. He gives her nipple a tweak, and Clarke feels an answering tug between her legs.

“Arms up,” Bellamy says, and Clarke obeys quickly, desperate for him to put the sweater on her. Still he takes his time. He rolls the sweater up, then drags it over her arms and head, then lets it sit around her neck, the rest of her body still on display for him.

“Bellamy, please,” Clarke whimpers.

“But you’re so beautiful, Princess,” he coos. “Love seeing you all naked for me. Such big titties, big nipples. Pretty little pussy, all fresh from your first orgasm. And shaved too, just the way I like it. Want you all to myself.”

There’s a knock on the door, and Clarke gives him a pleading look. He obliges her, pulling the sweater down the rest of the way. Mercifully, it covers everything.

“Yeah?” Bellamy calls. The door opens, and Josie sticks her head through the crack.

Josie snorts, taking in the visual of Clarke wearing Bellamy’s sweater. “God, you’re such a pushover Bellamy.”

“It’s not fair to take her clothes, Josie,” he says.

“Prince Bellamy to the rescue,” Josie smirks.

“What do you want?” he asks, sounding annoyed. Annoyed that they were interrupted?

“I want to apologise to my sister,” she says. She looks to Clarke.

“Can I have my clothes back?”

Josie grins. “No. But I promise I’m going to make it up to you. And I promise no one will make you orgasm for the rest of the night, okay?”

Clarke purses her lips, unconvinced. “I don’t know.”

“Oh, come on,” Josie huffs. “We were just messing around. It’s like hazing, you know? Making you part of the group. We’ve all seen each other naked before. You don’t want to spoil the whole trip by acting like a baby, do you?”

Clarke shakes her head. “No,” she says.

“Good. So hurry up and meet us in the living room.”

Clarke is nervous as she makes her way to the living room, Bellamy right behind her. What if it’s another trick? Another way to humiliate her?

When they get there, Josie is standing in front of the fireplace, facing the sofa, where Murphy, Gabriel and Raven sit. Bellamy slips into the empty spot on the couch, and before Clarke can find a seat on the floor, he slips his arms around her waist and pulls her onto his lap. The others glance at them, but Clarke pretends not to notice.

They’re all dressed now, including Josie, though the skimpy crop top and skirt she’s wearing aren’t exactly weather appropriate.

“Okay,” says Josie. “Since Clarke is mad I gave her a bikini that went see-through, and we all saw her bits, I’m going to do a strip tease to show her that being naked around us isn’t a big deal.”

Clarke frowns at Josie. She really doesn’t want to see her sister naked. But then Gabriel is playing some sultry song from his phone, and Josie is rolling her hips like a stripper. Her top comes off first, and underneath she’s wearing a lacy black bralette. She shakes her chest, but there isn’t really much movement, considering she’s basically flat.

Bellamy’s lips press against Clarke’s ear. “I’d much rather see you do this,” he whispers. “Just for me though. Your tits bouncing for me.” His hand is on her thigh, stroking her skin softly. Clarke wriggles in his lap as his fingers slip under the hem of the sweater. His breath hitches, and she can feel something hard press against her ass. Her whole body turns scarlet a moment later, when she realises it’s his cock.

Everyone else is focused on Josie, wriggling out of her skirt. She faces away and bends over, then flicks her hair and shakes her non-existent ass. Gabriel seems to be enjoying it a lot, and even Murphy and Raven have their eyes glued to her. The whole thing just makes Clarke feel uncomfortable.

Bellamy’s fingers glide further up her thigh. Clarke glances at the others to make sure no one notices. She wants to tell him to stop, to pull his fingers away, but she doesn’t want to draw attention to what he’s doing.

His fingertips graze her pussy lips, and she swallows thickly. He keeps his other hand on her thigh, gripping her tightly. Her heart is pounding, and her cunt is desperate for him to touch her, to put his fingers inside her. But she’s never been touched there before, and this is so not how she wants it to happen for the first time.

He pushes past her lips and finds her clit, swollen and aching for him. She stifles a moan as his fingers circle the sensitive bud, rubbing it, playing with it, until she’s squirming in his lap. God, is he going to make her come again? She needs to come, needs it bad.

He moves his fingers lower, and Clarke tenses when he stops at her entrance. Josie’s bra comes off, and Bellamy’s finger sinks into Clarke’s cunt.

“Grow some tits!” Murphy hoots. Josie puts her finger up at him.

“Gabriel likes my tits, don’t you babe?” she says, pushing them into her boyfriend’s face. Clarke shuts her eyes as Bellamy’s finger works its way inside her. Her arousal assists his efforts, her thighs are slick with it, her cunt absolutely dripping. She’s terrified someone will look over and see, but desperate for him not to stop now that he’s started.

His finger feels so good inside her, and she feels so tight around him, so full. She wants him to make her come. She feels another finger probing at her entrance, and she tries to shut her legs on him. She can’t possibly fit another finger inside her. But he forces it in anyway, and then her cunt is pulsing around his two thick fingers.

Josie hooks her fingers into her panties. Clarke waits for Bellamy to do something else with his fingers, but he doesn’t. Just lets them sit there in her aching pussy. Josie pulls her panties down, torturously slow.

Clarke tries to rock her hips a little, hoping no one will notice what she’s doing. She hears Bellamy chuckle in her ear, and she stops, embarrassed. She’s not that desperate. She’s not a slut who can’t control herself.

“You can fuck yourself on my fingers if you like,” he whispers. “Go on.”

Clarke shakes her head. Josie’s panties are finally all the way off, and she kicks them away. Clarke stares at her sister’s pussy, unable to drag her eyes away. Her hips thrust against Bellamy’s fingers of their own accord.

“There,” Josie says, looking to Clarke. She takes a bow. “Being naked is nothing,” she shrugs. “See?”

Clarke nods, biting her lip as Bellamy finally starts to move his fingers inside her. Josie’s eyes drop to where Bellamy’s hand disappears under Clarke’s sweater. Clarke panics, closing her hand around Bellamy’s wrist. Josie meets Clarke’s eye, smirking.

“Well, looks like you’re a little slut after all,” Josie taunts.

“No, I’m not,” Clarke huffs, tears forming in her eyes. She tries to pull Bellamy’s hand away, but he only pushes in deeper, making her buck against him.

“Remember, Bellamy,” Josie says. “We’re not to make her come again.”

The other three turn their heads to see what’s going, and Clarke feels herself flushing in embarrassment all over again. Sure, they can’t see anything, but it’s not hard to figure out that Bellamy has his fingers buried in her cunt.

“That’s a bit harsh, Josie,” Bellamy says, kissing Clarke’s cheek as she trembles on his fingers.

“It’s what Clarke wanted.”

“Please,” Clarke whines. She doesn’t know if she’s begging him to stop, or begging him to let her come.

“Are you really not going to let us see, Bellamy?” Gabriel says, raising an eyebrow. “You don’t own her, you know.”

“Not yet, anyway,” Bellamy mutters.

Clarke wishes she could tell him to stop, but she’s too far gone for that. Tears stream down her face, from pleasure or embarrassment she doesn’t know. She can feel Bellamy pulling her sweater up, and she tries to tug it back down, but Gabriel grabs her hands. Bellamy pulls the sweater up to her waist, and then everyone can see her cunt again, full and spread wide with Bellamy’s fingers as he pumps them inside of her, winding her closer to her third orgasm of the night—and her third orgasm ever.

“Please,” Clarke sobs. “Don’t look—don’t look at my pussy.”

“Look how wet she is,” Murphy guffaws. “Raven never gets that wet.”

“Way to self-burn,” Raven snorts.

Bellamy pulls her sweater up further, baring her tits, grabbing one with his free hand. He bounces his thigh, bouncing her up and down on his fingers now, so her tits jiggle obscenely.

“Bellamy, please,” Clarke cries. They promised. They said they were sorry. And now they’re teasing her again, taunting her, humiliating her, forcing her to show them her pussy, her tits. They’re all watching as she gets fingered for the first time. Does she get nothing private in her life?

“You like that, huh?” Bellamy grunts, continuing to fuck her with his fingers. “Are you humiliated? Everyone can see how bad you want it, Princess. You’re a slut, just like Josie said. Now how about you beg for it, like a good girl? Beg me to make you come.”

“Please, Bellamy,” Clarke begs. “Please, I need to come. I need it, I need it.”

“Tell me how my fingers feel in your cunt.”

“So good, Bell.”

“You’re so fucking tight,” he groans. “Can’t wait to get my cock in you.” She nearly comes at that.

“Do _not_ make her come!” Josie screams. Bellamy stops, and Clarke whines pathetically. She was almost there. Her pussy throbs, yearns for release. Clarke opens her eyes to see Josie glaring at Bellamy. “She doesn’t get to come, got it? Not until I say so. Not until we all get to come first.”

“Yeah, yeah,” he huffs.

“She’s not yours,” Josie reminds him. “She’s for all of us.”

Clarke swallows. As her desire starts to dissipate, her anxiety swells, and her embarrassment overwhelms her. Did she really just beg Bellamy to make her come in front of everyone? And god, she’s still exposed, his fingers are still stretching her pussy wide open. Gabriel still holds her wrists in place.

Clarke wriggles, trying to get Bellamy’s fingers out of her, but she only serves to fuck herself on them, making her look like the desperate slut they said she was. She wants to lock herself in her room again.

But then, Gabriel lets her go, and so does Bellamy, and the sweater falls back into place. Bellamy sucks his dripping fingers into his mouth.

Josie smiles, pleased. “Okay,” she says. “How about we play a game?”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for bearing with me!

Josie puts her bra back on, and skirt, but nothing else. The group migrates to a circle on the floor, Josie lounging against her boyfriend’s chest, Clarke sitting stiffly, her legs curled under her, heart pounding, terrified of what’s to come, but wanting to be a part of the group so badly, even if that means submitting to this weekend of hazing. Once they’ve had their fun, she’ll be one of them, and she’ll look back at all this and laugh.

_This is what college girls do_ , she reminds herself. They have sex and get naked in front of each other, dress and act slutty, and they aren’t afraid of boys. Clarke has to be like that too if she wants to fit in when she goes to college next year.

The game is spin the bottle. Josie explains that the rules are simple: you spin the bottle, and you have to kiss whoever it lands on. After what they’ve pulled so far, Clarke is surprised it’s something so tame.

“There is a twist, though,” Josie smirks. Clarke’s stomach drops. Of course there’s a twist. “If you land on the same person twice, you have to do… something else.”

Clarke swallows. “What kind of something else?” she asks, since it seems no one else is going to.

Josie shrugs. “The person you land on gets to pick.”

“So… like a dare?” Clarke asks, but Josie isn’t listening anymore. Clarke wants to press her for more details, find out what she actually means by _something else_. Something else, as in _anything_ else? Or is it going to be sex related, like everything else seems to be tonight? But Josie is already spinning the bottle, an empty Smirnoff bottle, taking the first turn for herself, while everyone else watches on eagerly. Gabriel is still playing sultry music from his phone.

The bottle stops on Murphy, and Josie seems overly pleased, as she crawls across the circle to kiss him. She takes her time, kissing him deeply, and though the sight of her sister’s tongue in Murphy’s mouth is revolting to Clarke, she can’t seem to stop watching, except to glance at Gabriel, just to see how he feels about his girlfriend kissing another guy like that, right in front of him. Gabriel’s hand drops to his crotch, and he adjusts himself.

Josie pulls away from Murphy, smacking her lips emphatically as she shuffles back into Gabriel’s lap.

“Fuck, Josie,” Murphy groans, wiping his mouth. “You always kiss like you’re trying to fucking drown me. Do you have to use so much tongue?”

Josie shrugs. “That’s how I like it.” She pushes the bottle towards Clarke. “Spin, little sister.”

Clarke takes the bottle, her gut churning. She tries not to look at Bellamy as she spins it, but she desperately wants it to land on him. She doesn’t really want to kiss anyone else.

The bottle comes to a stop, and it’s pointing to where Josie is entwined with Gabriel. She makes eye contact with her sister’s boyfriend, blushing. God, does she really have to kiss him? Not because he’s not hot, but because _he’s her sister’s boyfriend_. It’s too weird.

She glances at Josie, who’s grinning all too mischievously. Clarke gets the feeling Josie is going to tease her about this for the rest of time. But then, instead of getting out of the way so Clarke can kiss Gabriel, Josie leans forward herself.

“Come on then,” she says. “Kiss me.”

Clarke’s stomach drops. “Um,” she says nervously. “Isn’t it kind of weird for us to kiss?” she asks.

“What? Because we’re sisters?” Josie snorts. Clarke nods. Josie has already seen her naked, and forced her to orgasm. The others might start to think there’s something freaky going on between them. “Please, Clarke. It’s just a kiss. Kissing doesn’t count as incest, and besides, everyone will think it’s super hot if we kiss.”

Josie doesn’t give Clarke another second to think about it. She pounces, taking Clarke by surprise, kissing her with an open mouth. Josie’s tongue invades Clarke’s mouth, and somehow, she finds herself kissing her back, though the kiss is less than pleasant. Murphy’s review of Josie’s kissing technique was on the money.

Clarke pulls away first, feeling sick to her stomach. She looks to Bellamy. What will he think of her, making out with her own sister like that, just because of some stupid game? But he just smiles at her, and rubs her thigh.

“That was so hot,” he whispers. Clarke flushes. She glances at Josie, who’s looking very self-satisfied. Clearly, they’re all used to this type of behaviour from her.

Bellamy spins the bottle now, and Clarke watches it, almost hypnotised, as it whips around in a circle. It comes to a slow stop, right in front of her.

“Just what I was hoping for,” Bellamy says. “Can’t let Josie have all the fun.”

Clarke turns her body towards him, and this time, she has no hesitations about the kiss. She’s wanted to kiss him since she first saw his picture in Josie’s Instagram story. And since he’s already seen her naked, and fingered her in front of everyone, kissing her only seems right.

She closes her eyes as he leans in, and then she feels his lips press softly against hers. He teases the seam of her lips with his tongue, and she opens for him. He deepens the kiss, but it’s still so controlled, so languid, nothing like Josie’s sloppy excuse for a kiss. _This_ is a real kiss. She wants him to pull her closer, keep kissing her like this for hours.

But he pulls away, leaving her wanting. She opens her eyes, and he gives her a wink. Clarke barely pays attention as Raven, then Murphy, then Gabriel spin the bottle. It doesn’t land on her, so she doesn’t have to care. On Josie’s second turn, she lands on Bellamy, and Clarke feels a sharp tug of jealousy as her sister crawls over her to get to Bellamy.

She watches closely, and though Josie seems to put all her effort into the kiss, Bellamy seems less than thrilled, and Clarke feels a sense of sick satisfaction that he liked kissing her better than he liked kissing Josie. It’s a short kiss, and Josie doesn’t look nearly as happy with herself as she had after kissing Murphy or Clarke. She takes a seat on the carpet between Gabriel and Clarke, instead of back in Gabriel’s lap.

It’s Clarke’s turn again, so she takes the bottle and spins it, praying for it to land on Bellamy so she can kiss him again. And if not him, then anyone but Josie. But luck isn’t on her side tonight, and of course, when the bottle stops, it points, undoubtedly, at Josie. Which means, Josie has to pick what Clarke will do. And Clarke is so sure her sister is going to make her take her sweater off, or finger herself in front of everyone, or both.

Clarke looks to her sister unhappily, waiting for her instruction. Josie has perked up considerably since her not-so-great kiss with Bellamy.

“Well?” Clarke huffs, trying to sound more confident than she feels. She reminds herself this is just hazing. It’s all part of becoming a proper adult. She has to do this stuff, or she’ll be considered a stupid little baby forever.

“I want you to…” Josie starts, tapping her chin with her finger, pretending to consider. “Lick my pussy.”

Clarke balks. “What?” Surely Josie has to be joking.

“You heard me,” Josie says. “Lick my cunt. Eat me out. Make me come.”

Clarke shakes her head. “No, Josie, come on that’s—that’s gross.”

“Don’t pretend you don’t love the thought of eating pussy, Clarke,” Josie says scornfully. “I read your diary, I know you’re bi. Gabe isn’t into going down on me, so I need someone else to do it. And that person is you.”

Clarke feels sick. She doesn’t know what’s worse, her sister outing her, or the thought of licking her pussy. “But—” Clarke whines.

“Seriously, Clarke,” Josie huffs. “It’s not that big of a deal. If you make me come, I won’t make you do anything else you don’t want to for the rest of the weekend. I’ll even go buy you some clothes. And we’ll accept you as part of our group. Okay?”

Clarke looks over her shoulder at Bellamy. She knows everyone else is watching her too, but his opinion is the only one that matters right now. He smiles, and nods encouragingly. He wants her to do it too. Wants to see her put her tongue in her sister’s cunt.

“Okay,” Clarke says meekly.

Josie grins. She leans back against Gabriel, then spreads her legs out, giving Clarke a clean view up her skirt, to her bare cunt. Clarke swallows. She thinks she can do this, if she just pretends it’s some random woman’s pussy, and not her sister’s.

She leans down, putting her head between Josie’s knees, her face close enough to Josie’s cunt that she can smell her arousal. Anxiously aware that all eyes are on her, Clarke lowers her head, pushing her tongue between Josie’s folds, trying to find her clit. The quicker she gets her off, the quicker this can be over.

“Bellamy,” Josie says. “You may as well spin while Clarke does this. It could be a while.”

Clarke focuses on what she’s doing, thinking of it almost clinically. There’s certainly no _passion_. She flicks Josie’s clit with her tongue, feeling relief when her sister reacts to the action.

“It’s pointing at Clarke again,” Raven says. “Doesn’t that mean she has to choose what he does?”

Clarke goes to lift her head, but Josie pushes her back down with her hand. “She’s a little preoccupied. I’ll choose for her. Bellamy, how about you go down on Clarke while she’s going down on me. You’d like that, wouldn’t you?”

“Fuck yes,” Bellamy growls. Clarke’s cunt pulses with desire.

She feels him push the sweater she’s wearing up, and then her ass and pussy are on display for everyone to see again. God, she can only imagine what she must look like, head buried between her sister’s legs, ass in the air, legs spread, cunt dripping, pulsing, desperate for something inside it.

She feels Bellamy’s tongue swipe along her slit, and she pushes back against him, though she doesn’t mean to. Her body seems to act of its own accord, like there’s something inside her she’s managed to push down until tonight, something lustful and aching.

His tongue feels so good, touching her where she needs to be touched, driving her mad with desire. She tries to copy what he does, using his same techniques on Josie. She can feel her own orgasm building as Josie’s breathing gets more laboured, and it makes it difficult to focus on the task at hand.

“Don’t you dare come, Clarke,” Josie warns, curling her fingers into Clarke’s hair. Clarke sucks on Josie’s clit, and her sister whines. “Fuck,” she says. “You’re getting better at this.”

Bellamy pulls his tongue from Clarke’s cunt, and Clarke misses it immediately. She assumes he heard Josie’s warning, and that he’s stopping so that Clarke doesn’t orgasm when she’s not supposed to. She jumps when she feels his wet tongue probing her asshole. She clenches her ass cheeks tightly. She doesn’t want anything in there. And yet, for some reason, her asshole throbs, as if she _does_ want something inside it.

Bellamy’s tongue is insistent, and Clarke finds herself enjoying the way he circles her asshole with it. She moans into Josie’s cunt, and Bellamy’s pushes his tongue into her ass. Her clit throbs.

“Fuck, she likes that,” Josie groans. “Has he got his tongue in her ass?”

“Yeah,” Murphy confirms. “She fucking loves it. Just like you said she would.”

“Loves licking my cunt too, _oh_ , fuck yes,” Josie moans. “Good girl, Clarke.”

Finally, Clarke manages to tip Josie over the edge, and she clenches Clarke’s hair tighter, pulling on it as she comes, shuddering, Clarke’s tongue on her clit. Clarke pulls away, looking up, her face coated in Josie’s juices. Josie pants, eyes closed, leaning against Gabriel, looking blissed out and satisfied.

Bellamy licks at Clarke’s asshole, and she trembles, squeezing her eyes shut and dropping her head. It shouldn’t feel so good. It makes her feel dirty, that she likes being touched there. She tries not to be embarrassed about it, that Bellamy licking her asshole has her whimpering pathetically, because it must be just one of things college girls do, right? Like having their ass played with?

“You can fuck her now,” Josie says, and Clarke’s walls clench around nothing. Oh god, she’s about to lose her virginity. To Bellamy, no less, the guy she’s had a crush on from afar for going on a year now. God, she wants it so bad.

Bellamy removes his tongue from her ass, and Clarke goes to get up from her knees—she doesn’t want him to take her from behind for her first time—but Josie puts her foot on her back, letting her know she’s not to move.

“Stay there,” Josie says.

“But—you said you wouldn’t make me do anything else I didn’t want to,” Clarke points out. Josie screws up her nose, annoyed at the reminder.

“You kinda did, Josie,” Gabriel shrugs.

Josie removes her foot, and Clarke gets to her knees. Bellamy turns her around to face him. He frowns, looking disappointed.

“Don’t you want me to fuck you, Princess?” he says gently. “I thought you wanted that. Josie will even let you come.”

“No, I do,” Clarke says. “Just—” she flushes, ducking her head. “I just wanted to look at you while we do it,” she admits.

Bellamy smiles, his face lighting up. “Okay, Princess, we can do that,” he says. “You’ve been such a good girl for me. Letting me play with your pussy and your ass. Let’s take this sweater off, okay? Need you nice and naked for me, for everyone to see your pretty tits.”

Clarke nods, and she lets him pull the sweater over her head, so she’s completely exposed. She fights the urge to cover herself, the instinct that she shouldn’t show her naked body to a group of people.

“Okay, now how about you lie down, sweetheart?”

“Okay,” she murmurs, and she lets him lower her to the carpet. She looks into his eyes, and she manages to convince herself they’re alone. The others are quiet enough for her to believe it, and it makes this whole thing easier. She’d much rather he take her virginity alone in their room, but she understands now it has to be this way if she wants to be accepted. And she desperately wants to be accepted.

She watches as Bellamy undoes his jeans, looming over her. He doesn’t get nearly as naked as she is. Just gets his cock out, without even pulling his pants down all the way. She eyes his hard cock, swallowing thickly. It’s so big. So much bigger than his fingers, and even they felt enormous inside her. She has no idea how she’s going to take it.

Murphy tosses Bellamy a bottle of lube, and he coats his cock with it, and then two of his fingers. He lifts her legs, spreading them wide, and runs his lubricated fingers down her slit to her asshole. Clarke tenses up, sure he’s going to finger her ass, but all he does is rub circles around her hole until she loosens up. He rubs his cock against her folds, and Clarke whimpers. Her first time touching a cock. Her pussy aches for it to be inside her, but he just keeps rubbing against her, bumping her clit, driving her insane. She tries to hold still, but she can’t help squirming. She feels so empty.

Finally, he stops teasing her. But instead of feeling his cock at the entrance of her cunt, she feels him press against her asshole. Her eyes widen, panicked.

“Bellamy,” she whimpers. He’s already pushing the tip in. “That’s the wrong hole. Bellamy, please. Not my ass!”

He stops. Her asshole throbs, clenches around the tip of his cock, trying to dislodge the intruder. She can’t take that thing up her ass! It will hurt way too much. His tongue is one thing, but his whole cock? She doesn’t care if college girls do anal—she’s not doing it. Not for her first time, anyway.

“I thought you liked it,” Bellamy says. “Seemed like you liked having your ass played with. And I really want to take your anal virginity.”

“But it will hurt,” Clarke whines.

“It won’t hurt,” Bellamy says. “Your ass was made to take cock in it, Princess. My cock. I know you want it. Don’t you?”

Truthfully, the longer the tip of his cock stays wedged between her ass cheeks, the more she thinks he’s right. Her ass throbs, and the thought of him stretching her asshole with his cock, the thought of being filled by him, has her dripping. She feels like she’s not supposed to want it. Isn’t anal sex just for gay guys, sluts, and Christian girls who think Jesus doesn’t know about it if it goes in the back door? Clarke isn’t any of those things. And yet she finds herself nodding of her own volition. And then Bellamy is pushing his cock deeper inside her, stretching her ass so wide she thinks she might break.

“Oh my god,” she cries. Tears form in her eyes from the pressure. He’s right though, it doesn’t hurt, exactly. Not like she thought it would. It’s uncomfortable, definitely, and he’s so big she aches, but there’s no sharp pain, and her ass seems to accept him greedily. Like she was made to take his cock in her ass after all.

“Look at her,” Josie laughs, and Clarke opens her eyes, remembering she and Bellamy aren’t alone. Four other people sit around, watching Bellamy take her anal virginity. “What a fucking slut. I always knew she was one.”

“You were right, babe,” Gabriel says. “She’s perfect.”

“I’m not a slut,” Clarke whimpers. The moan she gives as Bellamy starts thrusting into her says otherwise. God, it feels so good. She never knew she would like having her ass fucked so much. Josie just laughs, and the other three join in.

Bellamy continues to pound her ass, and she can once again feel an orgasm building.

“Tell me how it feels, Princess,” Bellamy grunts. “Tell me how much you love having cock in your ass.”

“I love it,” Clarke says. “My ass feels so full. I’m gonna come—oh my god, please. Keep fucking my ass, I need it, I need to come—” she cuts herself off with a high-pitched moan, as she finally gets to come.

She can hear the others laughing, Bellamy still ramming his cock into her ass, over and over.

“She really just came from having her ass fucked,” Murphy guffaws.

“See? She’s a slut.”

“I’m not,” Clarke croaks out. She’s only doing this to be part of the group. Not because she likes it, even though she _does_.

“I’m gonna come in your ass, Clarke,” Bellamy groans. “Fill you up with come, just like a slut like you needs. After this, you won’t be able to go five minutes without something up your ass. Little slut.”

“I’m not,” she says. It hurts to hear him say it. Josie’s a bitch, she’ll say anything. But to hear Bellamy call her a slut, as he fucks her ass, makes her feel worthless. He holds his cock inside her ass, deep as it will go, as he shudders against her, come spurting out of him and into her asshole.

“You are,” Bellamy says. “Josie said you would be, and she was right.”

“Only sluts like cock up their ass, Clarke,” Josie snorts. “And you actually had an orgasm.”

Bellamy pulls his cock out of her ass, and she can feel his come dribble out. She feels dirty, disgusting, humiliated.

“But I thought you guys—”

“What? You thought we all let our boyfriends fuck our asses?” Josie laugh. “God, no. We actually have some dignity, don’t we Raven?”

“They beg for it a _lot_ though,” Raven adds. “Which is why we need you. To satisfy our boyfriends needs for anal sex. And oral sex. We don’t do that either.”

“And our own needs for oral sex,” Josie says. “Since the boys are too wimpy to do it. Except you, Bellamy.” She smiles at him. “But you only have eyes for Clarke, don’t you?”

“I don’t understand,” Clarke says weakly. Her head is all fuzzy. She must be hearing wrong. Maybe she blacked out, and this is all a dream.

“Then let me make it very clear,” Josie says. She kneels down beside Clarke, her head framed by the ceiling light above her. “You are just a hole for us to use, for this whole weekend. You will eat pussy, suck cock, and take it up your ass as many times as we see fit. And you’ll enjoy every second of it, because you’re a fucking worthless slut.”

Tears form in Clarke’s eyes. She never knew her sister was so cruel. To treat her like a sex object, for her friends to use as they please. She never intended for Clarke to become one of them.

And yet, even as Clarke is processing this, and even though it upsets her, she can feel herself becoming more aroused. Why does the thought of all of them using her as their personal sex slave have her cunt pounding?

“So who’s next?” Josie asks, not giving Clarke a chance to protest. Or maybe she has the chance, but she chooses to stay silent.


End file.
